Manhã de Treino
by Pandora Imperatrix
Summary: Mamoru achou que sua vida de super herói melhoraria agora que também tinha uma guarda... Ledo engano. [Feliz Aniversário Anita4!]


**Disclaimer: Pobre, pobre, pobre, não sei o que é "marré".**

**Mais uma fic do 'verse de A Outra Chance. Se passa exatamente após o fim da fic central, mas não necessariamente é preciso lê-la para entender.**

****Kunzite = Sabakuno Kotei**  
><strong>Zoisite = Saitou Izou<strong>  
><strong>Jadeite = Ishino Midori<strong>  
><strong>Nephrite = Sanjouin Masato<strong>**

**Beta: Cat, aquela LIMDA!**

* * *

><p><strong>Manhã de Treino<strong>

Kotei não estava brincando quanto aos treinos e, na manhã seguinte ao julgamento de seus Shitennou, Mamoru foi rudemente acordado de seu breve sono nos braços de Usagi – os dois aproveitaram que o turno de Mamoru havia passado pra tarde e o pai de Usagi estava fora da cidade e haviam comemorado a decisão de Elysion por boa parte da noite – por batidas na porta e o incessante tocar da campainha.

Xingando baixinho, ele se desvencilhou do abraço mortal de Usagi sem acordá-la – não era necessária muita a habilidade, a garota tinha o sono mais pesado que de um urso no inverno – vestiu seu roupão e foi ver o que diabos estava acontecendo na porta.

Ao abrir a porta, Mamoru respirou fundo, fechando seus olhos e tentando controlar o mau gênio. Não conseguia acreditar na imagem que se apresentava a sua frente.

- Master – Kotei fez uma pequena reverência e Midori disfarçou mal uma risada com um acesso de tosses quando Mamoru fez uma careta ainda maior. Os dois eram os únicos que realmente pareciam estar acordados. Masato exibia a aparência de quem havia sido atropelado por um caminhão e Mamoru não podia dizer com certeza que aquela criatura semimorta havia mesmo, algum dia, sido o sempre polido e bonito Izou Saitou.

- O que diabos vocês estão fazendo aqui? – ele consultou o relógio do hall – São cinco e meia da manhã! Eu sinceramente espero que o Izou esteja realmente tão morto quando parece ou não tem nenhum outro motivo para vocês estarem aqui à uma hora dessas.

Izou não estava acordado o suficiente para protestar vocalmente, mas olhou feio para o príncipe e fez um raivoso som inteligível. Midori riu e deu um tapinha afetuoso na cabeça do mais novo que respondeu nenhum pouco afetuosamente com um empurrão fraco, que era a única coisa que ele tinha energia pra fazer.

- Master...

- Mamoru – corrigiu mal humorado. Parecia que a mania estúpida do mais velho piorava pela manhã e ele simplesmente não estava com paciência.

- Mamoru-san, eu bem lhe disse que iríamos recomeçar os treinos o quanto antes.

- Mas _hoje_? – não, ele definitivamente não choramingou.

- Ai, ai... Você sempre foi meio preguiçoso, Dimy. Mudou nadinha... – suspirou Midori. Como diabos logo _ele_ estava perfeitamente acordado? Mamoru não compreendia. Era demasiado cedo para que qualquer coisa fizesse sentido no seu cérebro, mas especialmente uma total falha na Matrix como alguém como _Midori_ ter boa disposição pela manhã.

- Já perdemos tempo demais – explicou Kotei, até ele parecia menos acordado que Midori, aquilo era absolutamente errado.

- Se eu fechar a porta vocês não vão embora, vão? – Midori apertou os lábios para não rir outra vez, e Mamoru se sentiu com cinco anos de idade ao receber o mais severo dos olhares de Kotei – Subam para o terraço, vou estar lá em quinze minutos – e fechou a porta antes que o líder irritante de sua guarda idiota resolvesse fazer outra reverência estúpida.

Mamoru não tinha um bom humor pelas manhãs. Especialmente quando tinha o sono interrompido antes do sol nascer.

oOo

- Dimy precisa receber umas aulas de boas maneiras – comentou Midori com uma postura sonele.

Izou deu sinal de vida com uma risada sarcástica.

- Me admira você dizendo uma coisa dessas.

- Eu sou bem educado, mas não gasto o que vovó ensinou com gente que não merece, igual a você – ele puxou o rabo de cavalo do outro e fugiu da represália que, dessa vez, veio com mais força – mas Dimy é um príncipe, ele deveria se comportar como tal. Será um péssimo exemplo para a menina-duende, você deveria dar a ele umas aulas de etiqueta Izou-chan.

- Nós somos reis, anta – disse Masato dando um tapa na cabeça de Midori.

- Oh desculpe milorde, – respondeu ele esfregando a área vítima da violência do ruivo, fugir de Masato era muito mais difícil que se Izou, o resultado da falha era igualmente pior – mas não acho que os países asiáticos receberam o recado. E você? Quando será coroado Burger King?

Midori riu da própria piada e até Izou pareceu a achar engraçada, Masato tentou atacar o Shitennou de olhos azuis outra vez, mas ele correu.

- Parem com isso – reclamou Kotei.

- E então? – disse Mamoru, se anunciando e, finalmente, se juntando a sua guarda.

- Agora é hora do sofrimento, Mamoru-san – choramingou Izou.

- Pelo menos pra você – riu-se Masato.

- Pobre Dimy, vai sobrar nadinha de você hoje... – fingiu pena balançando a cabeça desoladamente – Usagi-chan vai ter que vir aqui te varrer do chão com uma pá – completou Midori.

Mamoru fez uma careta para eles, Kotei revirou os olhos, mas tinha um brilho malicioso no olhar.

- Façam o aquecimento de sempre – ordenou Kotei a seus subordinados – Mamoru-san, quero saber como você se vira numa luta contra cada um de nós individualmente e, se for possível, em grupo.

Mamoru arregalou os olhos, aterrorizado. Atrás do líder podia ver os outros três rindo silenciosamente, tratantes, vendidos, não se podia confiar mesmo.

- O que?! Eu não tenho o menor preparo para isso! – reclamou, se esquecendo completamente do orgulho.

- Oh eu não tenho a menor dúvida, – ele quase riu, Midori e Masato estavam quase sufocando com esforço de se manter silenciosos – só preciso saber a que ponto – a expressão dele era completamente sem culpa, o carrasco sem coração. – Aquecimento, Mamoru-san. Copie seus irmãos.

oOo

Uma hora e meia depois, Mamoru se encontrava estendido no chão de cimento, completamente sem fôlego e sentindo como se uma manada de elefantes o havia confundido com uma cama elástica. Se é que elefantes usavam camas elásticas. Provavelmente não. De qualquer forma, a imagem de Usagi o varrendo e carregando dali com uma pá de lixo, lhe parecia agora extremamente verossímil.

- Seu caso é grave, Master, – não tinha nem fôlego para protestar contra o palavreado ridículo – mas não é impossível. Você terá treinos individuais diários comigo à noite e matutinos com o grupo.

- Você sabe que eu estudo, não sabe? – conseguiu dizer ofegante com mais do que só uma nota de desespero – _Medicina_, todos aqueles livros e vida de escravo fazendo residência...

- Midori é seu sempai e eu CEO de uma empresa que gera tanta papelada que, se eu empilhasse, provavelmente alcançaria a lua – ele se sentou numa das construções em relevo e abriu uma garrafa de água – Masato tem uma tese de doutorado para terminar e Izou também estuda. Sem desculpas, Mamoru-san – ele fez uma pausa – outra coisa, ache um espaço na sua agenda para aulas de etiqueta com Izou.

A expressão de incredulidade de Mamoru foi tão exagerada que se o vento soprasse e o galo cantasse provavelmente deformaria em seu lindo rosto de príncipe para sempre.

Masato teve de cuspir a água que bebia segundos atrás tão grande que foi a crise de risos que o acometeu, Midori literalmente rolava no chão, Izou parecia dividido entre a hilaridade da coisa e a infelicidade de ter que participar da tarefa extra, mesmo que fosse com seu príncipe.

- Sério?

- Seríssimo.

Diabos! Até mesmo Kotei parecia achar tudo engraçado! Desde quando ele achava algo engraçado? Desde quando ele tinha emoções humanas?!

_Omake especial para Anita. Feliz aniversário!_

Usagi se encolheu de frio e meneou o corpo em direção ao lado do qual, normalmente, alcançaria sua fonte preferida de calor, mas não havia nada lá. Ela ainda esticou o braço para ter certeza, tateando, mas não havia ninguém. Um sentimento urgente de perda se instaurou em seu cérebro a acordando instantaneamente. Ela abriu os olhos e, em vez de seu noivo, só havia um bilhete e uma das sempre presentes rosas vermelhas no lago vago da cama.

Soltando um longo bocejo e esfregando os olhos, ela apanhou o papelzinho, trazendo-o para bem perto do rosto.

_Bom dia Usako,_

_Kotei e os outros estão no terraço comigo treinando, não precisa subir. Tem cereal no armário, leite na geladeira e não tente mudar de canal! Eu já programei a TV pra ficar no canal de desenhos animados._

_Até mais tarde,_

_Mamoru_

Ela soltou um muxoxo e largou o bilhete no criado mudo e, se esquecendo da rosa, agarrou as cobertas e rolou para o lado de Mamoru, não foi uma boa ideia, o grito dela ecoou pelo quarto quando um dos espinhos penetrou a pele de seu traseiro.

Mesmo com a dor, Usagi caiu no sono de novo e só foi acordada quando uma massa pesada e fedida caiu em cima da cama.

Fazendo careta, ela abriu os olhos.

- Mamo-chan, você andou se esfregando em carniça?

- Não sou um cachorro, Usako – respondeu ele num grunido, o rosto enfiado no meio das cobertas.

- Pois está cheirando igualzinho a um.

Ele levantou a cabeça o suficiente apenas para olhá-la e Usagi saber que estava em perigo. Seu gritinho encheu o quarto quando ele, num movimento rápido, a puxou para debaixo de si.

- Não consigo respiraaar! – exclamou dramática fazendo falsas tentativas de se soltar.

- Mentirosa – declarou ele com o rosto enfiado na curva no pescoço da loira. – Hmm Usako, é nessas horas que seu relacionamento amoroso ilícito com a comida compensa, você é tão macia que acho que vou dormir aqui mesmo – e a apertou com mais firmeza, ronronando como um gato.

- De jeito nenhum! – ela passou a dar tapinhas nas laterais do corpo dele, seu rosto vermelhíssimo – Mamo-chan, você está mais fedido que os puns da Chibiusa! – ele não aguentou e começou a rir, a ponto que teve que soltá-la, rolar para o lado e se deitar de barriga pra cima – O que aconteceu lá em cima?

- Minha guarda tentou me assassinar de novo, – começou dramático, mas estragando o efeito cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça – eu já deveria estar acostumado a essa altura, mas parece que não, – terminou com tom quase divertido.

- Mamo-chan... – ela o cutucou nas costelas, o nariz ainda franzido pelo mau cheiro, mas os lábios mal continham um sorriso.

- Certo – ele revirou os olhos, mas não se virou pra ela, preferindo encara o teto só porque sabia o quando a irritava quando falava sem manter contato visual e porque não queria se desfazer de sua fachada dramática ainda – Kotei disse que agora eu tenho que treinar duas vezes ao dia e receber aulas de etiqueta. Logo eu!

- Bem, você precisa mesmo melhorar nas batalhas e quanto à etiqueta... – ela abafou um risinho a expressão indignada dele valia ouro, as sobrancelhas estavam tão altas que quase sumiam no mar de cabelos negros – Pelo menos agora você não vai ficar sendo rude com pobres garotas indefesas na rua...

- Usako! – ele finalmente se virou para ela, o rosto corado, olhos brilhantes.

- Mamo-chan! – ela não conseguiu suprimir uma pequena crise de risos enquanto escapava do abraço fatal do príncipe.

Ele tentou agarrá-la outra vez, mas ela fugiu. Sua risada infantil enchendo as paredes austeras de deu apartamento com vida. Bem, pensou arrancando a camisa suada e estalando alguns músculos realmente doloridos pelo esforço pelo qual passaram. Mamoru fez uma careta, estava mesmo fedendo, ele ouviu o som de algo sendo derrubado no banheiro. Bem, ele precisava de um banho mesmo, melhor com companhia, certo?

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Fic curtinha e bobinha para distrair e porque Mamoru/Shitennou é tudo de bom *heart* E porque eu precisava de uma desculpa pra usar a piada do Burger King LOL.**

**FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, ANITA! *solta fogos*. Muitos sonhos com misteriosos mascarados dizendo coisas extremamente bregas e força nos estudos e nas fics *hearts***

**Outra coisa, estou lançando um desafio pra quem quiser participar: Sailor Moon Brazuca.**

**Do que se trata: É bem simples, cada autor escolhe uma ou mais músicas nacionais e escreve uma ou mais fics baseadas nela. Só isso. Simples, não?**

**Eu tinha conversado com a MViana sobre fazer esse desafio focado em Venus/Kunzite, mas como nosso fandom tem menos pessoas que eu tenho dedos das mãos, melhor abranger né?**

**Não se esqueçam de colocar [Desafio Sailor Moon Brazuca] o summary quando postarem as fics para o desafio!**

**Beijos**


End file.
